In This Other Life
by RBnC
Summary: AU (Of my AU which isn't posted) in which Stiles is sent to another universe through...extenuating circumstances. He's more than determined to make this universe happier than the last one. Sterek, eventual Scisaac, Jackson/Lydia, and Boyd/Erika.
1. The Spell

In This Other Life

Stiles doesn't think he could stop pacing in Derek's flat for anything at that moment. He's covered in Scott's blood – and oh god there's so much of it – and he's tried peeling the dried parts off but all he wants is to take a shower and burn off the top twelve layers of his skin but Derek had told him there was no time for that. But honestly all Derek is doing is digging through a trunk full of old books as if there isn't some gruesome creature out there trying to kill them.

Normally, this is where Stiles would start chewing his cuticles to smithereens but he's really not into the taste of blood. He goes through a few aborted gestures before deciding that the only thing he can do is talk to keep himself occupied.

"My dad always told me that this life style was going to be the death of me. Guess he was right. I don't think he counted on it being the death of him. Or Scott. Or Lydia or Isaac. Or – or – or – Cora, oh god, Derek they're gone, they – they're dead, oh fuck, they're dead." Stiles can't stop his mouth from running and he isn't really paying attention as he looks down to see a little bit of vomit – from when Allison's stomach had finally given out at the sight of Lydia filleted open – left on his shoes.

He quickly reaches down and rips off his shoes before noticing the large gap where Boyd's claws had ripping into it in his haste to drag Stiles along to safety – right before being dragged off to be ripped in half himself –and he's quickly removing that as well. He feels his stomach churn as he sees the shirt he's wearing – one of his fathers' old band shirts – and he hates his life.

Suddenly, Derek is in front of him, crouching a bit so Stiles is forced to look at him. One arm is securely holding him up while the other is holding a singed and beaten violet book – tome, really – under the other.

"Stiles, calm down. I'm right here. Breathe." Stiles knows he hasn't stopped crying – doesn't even know when he started – but he nods anyways, taking deep breaths.

"We don't have a lot of time, that thing has to be close behind us." Derek tells him, turning away to shove the couch a table out of the way.

"Then why aren't we leaving?"

"Because," Derek turns around, thumbing through the book, "we're going to trap it."

"Trap it?"

"Yeah. It's a really strong spell that requires a lot of magic, so I…I didn't want you to use it unless you had too." Derek looks down and away from Stiles.

Stiles thinks that if that's the case, Derek must be beating himself up for everything, "Derek, this isn't your fault. We couldn't have known that my magic was gonna make it stronger."

Derek doesn't respond and Stiles runs his hands through his hair – momentarily forgetting about Scott's blood – when his fingers catch something. Stiles pulls it out and holds it up to look at it.

"Oh my god!" He drops it, "It that a molar?"

Derek bends down and tosses it aside, "Nevermind that. Stiles, we have to concentrate." He stands back up and hands the book – open – to Stiles.

Stiles glances at it, confused, to see it's all in ancient Latin.

"Derek, this is in Ancient Latin, I can read it but I don't know what I'm saying. That could fuck it all u-"

"You'll do fine. Make a circle of mountain ash around you and start the spell."

"Then get over here."

"No, Stiles. If it gets here before you're done casting I can buy you a little time."

"Derek, that's suicide! That thing took out Scott and Boyd like they were nothing! You can't – you don't stand a chance!"

"Stiles, do you trust me?"

Stiles stops short. His answer just half a year ago would have been no, that Derek wasn't someone he could trust. But now…now he knows that Derek would do anything for pack.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Stiles makes the circle of mountain ash and rests the large book in his cradled arms. He starts reciting the spell, trying desperately to get the pronunciation right, like Lydia taught him.

He's almost done when there's a large crash just outside the large metal doors but Stiles doesn't stop. Even though he's so scared that that thing is going to kill Derek and leave Stiles completely alone in this universe. The brunet jumps when the door goes flying off its rails – nearly hitting Derek – and there in the doorway is the thing that's chasing them.

Stiles doesn't stop chanting when it opens its mouth and speaks as if it had gargled acid some time before, "I'm going to enjoy killing you, faery."

Stiles doesn't even stop when Derek wolfs out – and not even like he's used to, he full on transforms into his Alpha form – and snarls back, "You'll have to go through me first!"

It grins and replies, "With pleasure."

Stiles calls out the last line of the spell, hoping to every god he knows of that it'll work, and looks up just in time to see the creatures arm go through Derek's chest.

"Dere-" He starts but suddenly there's a hard tug in his own chest that nearly topples Stiles over. He feels like he's drowning and, honestly, he's not sure if he wants to fight it if he is.

He sees the creature roar in frustration as Stiles' magic gathers in his chest until there's too much and it all explodes from his ribcage, illuminating the entire room before everything goes black.


	2. Waking Up

When Stiles comes too, it's with a sense of vertigo so extreme that the brunet thinks he's going to throw up right then and there. Stiles sits up and grabs the bucket that he knows is there beside his little cot. The brunet heaves until there's nothing left to heave. When he's done, his head feels like it's going to explode into a million tiny pieces and yet at the same time it feels like every piece of him is slamming together, trying to mend itself.

Suddenly, he's getting images of his mother sitting with him in her lap at the beach, and he _knows_ they did that. The only problem is that _they never went to the beach_. Images of his childhood that have never happened are flashing before his minds eye as if they have an he's so confused and in so much pain he can't make any sense of it.

"Stiles, are you okay?" There's a hand on his shoulder and the pain in his head ebbs away as if Scott was taking from him.

Stiles jerks straight up, almost knocking the blonde woman comforting him over, "Scott!" He quickly looks around the room, recognizing it as Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

"Shh, shh, it was just a dream, little prince."

Stiles looks up and feels like he's been sucker punched. He'd always had a hard time remembering what his mother looked like outside of picture but there she was, sitting next to him and trying to comfort him.

"I'm sure Melissa will bring Scott. Her shift starts in twenty minutes."

Stiles just stares for a few minutes before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around her neck. He thinks he's dreaming, or hallucinating, and he doesn't want to let this go. He has so few dreams about his mother that are peaceful.

"Are you feeling better?" She asks, rubbing his back.

Stiles nods, letting go when his mother pulls away.

"I kind of have to pee, though." He stands up, shocked to find he only reaches her chest.

Stiles helps his mother to her hospital bed, the one she wasn't supposed to get out of, before leaving to use the restroom. Somehow, he knows this section of the hospital even though his mother was two floor up when she was here.

The brunet quickly relieves himself before making his way back towards his mothers' room. His light, however, seems to have different ideas. It tells him to make his way down the hallway – in the opposite direction of Claudia's room – and isn't shocked to find an intersection with a nurse's desk.

He is shocked to see Derek Hale slouching in a waiting chair with a nervous look on his face. Stiles thinks to himself that he's ever seen Derek so young – so open and vulnerable. Stiles makes his way forward and takes the seat next to the werewolf.

'Did I just go back in time?' He asks himself.

"Hey." Derek looks at him like he's something new; like no one ever comes to talk to him out of the blue.

"Hi."

"Should you be here alone?"

"My mom's in the room just down the hall and I'm waiting for my friend." Stiles swings his feet – which aren't even touching the floor, dear lord he is so small again – back and forth to no particular beat.

"Why are you here?"

"My sister's getting her tonsils removed and I just have a bad feeling. It's silly."

"It's not silly. Anesthesiology-" Stiles has a hard time getting that one out, "is tricky. Some people react badly to it."

"That doesn't help me." Derek glares at him.

Stiles thinks that a record for pissing Derek off, even for him.

"At least it's just tonsils getting removed. At least she's not doing Chemo." Stiles thinks about his mom and how she's going to die soon.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He barely catches Derek whisper that.

"I wish your sister all the luck in the world." Stiles hops off his chair.

"I hope your mom makes it, too, kid." Derek leans forward – out of his slouch – and tussles Stiles' shaggy hair.

"Thanks." Stiles can't help it; he leans forward and hugs Derek.

He still smells like the woods and spring.

Before anything else happens, Stiles makes his way back to his mothers' room. When he opens the door, he sees Melissa checking up on his mom and Scott bouncing over to him.

"Stiles! Stiles! You'll never guess what happened at school today! Lydia asked where you were!"

"Oh. Okay." Stiles doesn't really find that information interesting, and he can't understand why Scott is this hyperactive.

Oh god was he like that normally? Was his mother going to notice that he wasn't acting like himself?

"What's wrong, Stiles?"

"I had a bad dream, it's nothing personal, Scott."

And he listens to Scott go on and on as they do their homework – Scott is amazed as Stiles zips through the ridiculously easy questions the seventh grade offers – and eventually Scott tires himself out. Stiles looks at his mother and finds that she, too, is unconscious.

Stiles curls up on his cot and closes his eyes for a bit, trying to figure out what's happened to him.

He remembers the spell Derek had him perform. He remembers watching Derek-. He remembers going to chuck-e-cheeses for his seventh birthday, even though he knows for his seventh birthday he and Scott went ice skating. He remembers the creature that ripped Scott open – he curls a bit tighter around his best friend – and murdered all of his other friends.

Out of nowhere, he remembers Derek – Sourwolf – telling him about how Talia had a Fay companion to help delegate with other supernatural people. He remembers his mother telling him in a dream that she'd accidently tethered herself to a friend whom she'd lost contact with years ago.

Stiles opens his eyes to find that three hours have passed.

The brunet slips Scott's arm off of him and quietly makes his way out of the room. He quickly pads his way up to the nurse's desk and smiles up at Melissa.

His mind provides images of her lying on the floor with her limbs broken at odd angles and her organs scattered around her.

"I wanna make a call."

"Is it to your father?"

"Mm." He lies effortlessly.

Melissa takes him to the nurses break room and hands him the hospital phone. Stiles thinks for a minute before dialing the operator.

"I'd like to place a call to the Hale household, please." He tells the operator when asked.

After a few questions, a woman answers the phone sounding concerned.

"Who is this?"

"You don't know me, but I know about you Mrs. Hale. If you care about her at all, you'll come to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital Room 23C." He hangs up and only realizes belatedly that his message could be construed as a veiled threat and oh god he just threatened an Alpha on a hunch.

After mentally preparing himself, Stiles goes back to his mothers' room to find Scott and Claudia still asleep. Stiles takes his spot on the cot, closing his eyes and quickly falls asleep.

He wakes up to the sound of the room's door opening. He peaks up to see his father sticking his head in and Stiles thinks that he's never seen his father so happy and young.

"She's asleep, but you can come in. Melissa told me she's been sleeping for a few hours." His father tells someone behind him, opening the door wide.

Behind his father is a woman he's never actually met, but looks strikingly like Derek. His father makes his way over to Claudia's bedside, gently shaking her awake. Talia looks at him and Scott with curiosity before walking around his mothers' bed to stand on the other side.

His mother wakes up slowly – a stark contrast to before she became ill – and smiles when she sees John smiling down at her.

"Hey, love."

"Hi, John. Is it four o'clock already?"

"No, it's only midnight. I took the night off early to come see you. I'm glad. There's a woman here who says she's an old friend of your." John looks at Talia with a bit of uncertainty.

His mother looks over to the darker haired woman a bit confused before shock takes over her face.

"Talia?"

"Hello, Claudia." Talia smiles and Stiles knows where Cora got her smile from.

"What – what are you doing here?" His mother sits up in her bed, worry covering her expression.

"Calm down, nothing's wrong, per se. I got an anonymous call telling me to come here and see you. Well they didn't specify that it was you. I would have stayed away like you asked if I'd have known."

"No, it's…it's fine." Her mother looks surprised but happy.

"I'll give you girls some alone time while I go talk to Melissa, alright?" John kisses his wife's head before leaving to give them the privacy he talked about.

"So, you and John made it all this time?"

"Yeah. Fifteen years married. Can you believe it?"

Talia chuckles, "I'm sure the courts would be flabbergasted and scandalized."

Stiles watches as his mother laughs.

"And your children?" Talia looks over at Stiles and Scott with a smile on her face.

"Oh, no. Scott's not mine. My son is the one with Sheep Dog hair. That's Stiles." Claudia looks at Stiles and waves him over.

Stiles quickly moves Scott's arm – without waking him – and rushes over to his mothers' side, climbing up to sit by his mother.

"He looks a bit younger than I imagined." Talia smiles.

"I'll grow." He mutters, knowing she'll hear him either way.

Stiles sits, staring at his mother, as the two women converse easily. They talk like they saw each other yesterday and not at all like they haven't talked in years.

"Why haven't I met Talia?" He asks, out of the blue.

"Well, Talia has a very dangerous line of work and I helped her with it. I stopped seeing her to keep you safe."

Stiles pauses a moment for effect, as if he's mulling it over, "That's stupid."

"Darling, we don't use that word."

"Fine. That's idiotic." Stiles rolls his eyes, "Does Talia have a family?" He has to remind himself to not call her Mrs. Hale.

"Yes, I do. I have a rather large family."

"Are they in danger?"

"Well, yes, but -"

"Then why is it different for me?"

"Well…" His mother starts, thinking about it.

There's a few more moments of silence before Talia looks at Stiles mother with a horrified expression, "Claudia we just got outsmarted by a twelve year old."

"Oh my god, we did. How did I not – How did we not -"

"Dad always tells me I may be twelve but mentally I'm older."

Well, technically speaking, he_ is_ mentally older, but hey.

Just then, John knocks on the door, peaking inside.

"Just me." John walks into the room, looking a bit more sullen than he'd been when he left.

Melissa had probably told John that his wife wasn't responding to Chemo.

The deputy – Stiles remembers that his father gets promoted a couple months after his mother dies because he spends every waking second he can out of their house – walks over and hugs Stiles, kissing him on the head.

"I love you, dad." Stiles yawns as he leans on his dad, vowing to tell him that more now that he has a chance.

"I love you, too, Stiles. You should get some sleep, kiddo. It's way past your bed time." Stiles nods, climbing off the bed with a bit of difficulty.

He makes his way over to the little cot he and Scott are sharing and flops down on it. The brunet wraps Scotts arm around him like they used to do. He falls asleep to the sound of his parents and Talia talking quietly.

He dreams about his mother – about the conversations they'd had in that other universe – and wonders if she'd know he was gone. He dreams about Scott and Derek. His Scott and Derek and his pack of misfits who never belonged anywhere but with each other.

He wakes with a start – as if someone had splashed cold water onto him – to find everything in the room quiet. He looks around to find Scott still asleep beside him and his father asleep in the chair next to his mother's bed. Talia is gone and his mother is staring at a picture, glossy eyed. She's sitting there and Stiles has a feeling she's looking at a picture of herself with her husband and her child.

A child who isn't Stiles.

And it hits him like a ton of bricks: This isn't his mom. This isn't his family. The Scott lying down next to him isn't his. The energetic ball of brown fluff next to him never helped Stiles in all of his not-so-clever schemes. The man sitting in the chair next to his wife never complained about Stiles making him eat healthy. The woman in the hospital bed never died. She never helped him work out being fay. She never died with her hand clasped in his.

His heart rate picks up and the room starts spinning.

Her child is gone. He doesn't know what happened to her Stiles. Oh god, what if he'd killed him when he took over this body? His memories – the ones that aren't his, the ones that he knows didn't happen to him – make him think they merged somehow. How would this woman react to that?

Stiles gets off the cot and makes his way over to Claudia's bedside. His mother wipes away her tears and places the photograph down. He was right about the picture. It's of them at the beach. The one Stiles never went to.

He decides he has to tell her, if only to tell her that he's not her son.

"Can I tell you something?" Stiles asks, feeling nervous.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" She asks from her bed, looking worried, "Did you have another nightmare?"

Stiles shakes his head, "I love you. I love you so much and I don't wanna lose you." Stiles gets out, trying not to break and start crying.

"Oh." Claudia sighs, reaching out to Stiles, "I know you don't. And you've been so strong for me, my little prince."

Stiles climbs onto the bed – and man he can't wait for that late growth spurt – with a bit of difficulty before hugging not-his-mother. He thinks she already looks better than before.

"I love you. I love you so much, mom. I think about you all the time. I miss you so much. Dad does, too, but he doesn't say anything to me." He doesn't try to hold back his tears any more.

"Honey, I know you miss me at home and I'm sorry that I can't be there to -"

"No, you don't understand! You died. You died when I was twelve and I don't understand how, but you're here and I'm twelve and the doctor always said it was cancer, but – but – you talked to me in my dreams. You told me in my dreams and I don't know how you did it, but you did and you told me about your friend who you tethered yourself to on accident – and I know it was Talia, and I know I had no right to call her, but I can't lose you again – and – I know the reason you're dying is because you stopped helping her so I could live like a human for as long as possible, but I'd rather live as a fay with you than as a human without you -"

"Szczepan, calm down." Stiles stops talking and takes a huge breath of air, trying to get his tears under control.

"I'm not your son. I mean…I am, but this isn't my world!"

"Szczepan, look at me." Stiles looks at his not-mother's face smiling sadly at him.

"I am your mother. It doesn't matter where you came from, or what world you were born in. I will always be your mother, Stiles."

"What about _your_ son?"

"I'd like to think my son is out there somewhere." He looks at the picture in his mothers' lap and thinks about his odd memories.

"I remember weird things. Like I remember going to a beach with you and dad, but we never did that. Dad hated the beach. After you died, we never took a vacation. Said everything reminded him of you."

"That's something we did with our son. You are still my son, perhaps you …perhaps the two of you are in there, sharing the same space?" She pokes his forehead lightly.

"Maybe." He mutters, feeling his light radiate a bit.


	3. Confessions

Not even five days later, the doctor comes in to tell his mother that it took a while, but her body is getting better. Stiles pretends like he doesn't understand while his mother and father – a bit weird to think of them like that now that he's had his little revelation – nod along and agree with the doctor. His mother insists that she doesn't need the chemo anymore, despite the doctors' recommendations and his fathers' protests.

In the end she wins – she always does – and five days later they leave the hospital behind. The doctors can't explain it, but her illness has dissipated. His father noticed, though, and on the car ride home he suggests that she call up Talia and invite her to dinner. Stiles adamantly agrees – because he has more knowledge than his father on this subject – and Claudia concedes that she would enjoy seeing more of Talia.

So for the next few months Claudia spends her weekends up at the Hale house. She visits the doctors' once a month and they still cannot explain where her cancer went. She teaches Stiles how to cook and how to use his Fay powers, even though he'd gotten a pretty good grasp on that on his own. He's rather happy with his life in general.

But Scott can be rather bright when it comes to certain things. Stiles acting weird is one of those things. One day, Scott and Stiles are sitting outside their school waiting for Claudia to come pick them up when Scott brings up Stiles' behavior.

And Stiles can't lie to that face, not even after all his years of trying. So he tells Scott about the other universe, the one he's actually from, without all of the gruesome details. He tells Scott about werewolves and fay – and he has to secretly show Scott his powers which has Scotts eyes nearly popping out of his head – and about how he was one. He tells Scott all about their pack and about Derek and the spell. He tells him about all of the fears he'd had, all of his thoughts about everything, and even his suspicions that Derek tricked him into getting himself to safety but he has no way to prove it.

When his mother pulls up, Stiles just walks to the car with Scott in tow. Scott is surprised to find out that Claudia is fay as well, but he takes it in stride. He asks questions Stiles hadn't thought of and his mother answers all of them with a smile on her face. Later that night after Scotts gone home and the leftovers have been put in the fridge, Stiles asks his mom if she's upset that he told Scott.

She tells him that she wouldn't have expected him to lie, but he should know that he can't tell everyone about their kind. That's when Stiles realizes that he never told his mother all of the details about his other life. So he tells her that Scott was a werewolf in his universe and he trusted Scott with everything he was and could ever hope to be. That night, while John's working a double shift, they stay up and Stiles tells his mother about his other life and everything it entails. He keeps out a few facts, like the Hale house fire, and that Derek was the Alpha of their rag tag little group. He does end up telling her about their deaths though. Something he never got around to telling Scott.

She just holds him and tells him how strong he is and how proud she is to be able to call him her son.


	4. Stopping Kate

Stiles is thirteen and a half when he sees her.

Kate Argent is across the street from him and standing next to her is Derek Hale, smiling like that bitch couldn't kill his whole family. Stiles is walking home with Scott – because his mom had 'business to attend to' which was code for meeting with Talia to protect Beacon Hills – when he spots them together. Derek has to be seventeen, not even legal yet, and Kate has to be in her late twenties at least. Scott notices him staring at Derek and Kate.

"What's wrong, Stiles?"

"I need a favor."

"Anything."

"That lady over there – and I use that term loosely – is Kate Argent. I'm gonna go warn Derek, I need you to act impatient in like thirty seconds to get me out of there. Can you do that?"

"Of course." Scott looks so determined and man is he adorable.

Stiles smiles at his friend before crossing the street, trying to think of a feasible excuse to talk to Derek.

When he gets up to Derek, he reaches up and taps the larger man's shoulders. When Derek turns around he doesn't look angry or miffed or ever vaguely displeased. When he looks at Stiles he actually looks like he recognizes Stiles. He quickly remembers meeting Derek briefly in the hospital.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, but we met in the hospital a while back." He starts out, "I just…What you said, it…it really helped. People always gave me these looks like my mom was as good as dead, but you…you didn't do that, so I just wanted to say 'thank you'." Stiles smiles before hugging Derek and he knows it's really forward, but Derek just goes with it – and man is that a change – and hugs him back.

Stiles rests his forehead on Derek's shoulder and whispering, "You need to get away from Kate Argent. I know you have no reason to trust me, but she's a hunter and she's crazy. Get away from her as fast as you can." He pulls back, looking at a shocked, slightly horrified, Derek and a pissed looking Kate.

"Stiles! Come on! My mom's waiting!" Scott calls from across the street.

He smiles again, "Sorry for interrupting, I just…wanted to tell you that." He turns around and darts back across the street to Scott and the two of them start walking again.

Stiles looks back to see Derek making an excuse before crossing the street after him.

"Oh fuck!" Stiles whispers, quickly dragging Scott around a corner.

"Why is he following us?" Scott asks, freaked out.

"Because I kind of told him Kate was a hunter!" Stiles helps Scott over a fence.

"Why would you say that? You could have said that your dad's arrested her or she's crazy or something!" Scott questions as he drops down on the other side of the fence.

"Because I didn't have time to think." Stiles jumps down and grabs onto Scott's arms.

"Take a deep breath and hold it." The Fay instructs.

Scott follows his best friend's orders and closes his eyes to boot. Stiles quickly calls up all the light he can manage before picturing Scott's house – their original destination – in his head. He feels his powers pool in his chest before he pushes it outward.

When Stiles' light powers down, he and Scott are standing in Scott's room. It doesn't take long for Scott to go running to his bathroom and hurling his lunch into the toilet. Stiles follows his best friend, rubbing his back gently.

"Sorry, buddy. I know how much you hate teleporting."


	5. Dinner With the Hales

After warning Derek about Kate, Stiles lives an incredibly normal life. At seventeen, he's a junior in high school with a four point five eight GPA and no classes with Mr. Harris. He's got a standing acquaintanceship with Lydia and Danny – Jackson is a douche-nozzle in any universe – as well as a here and there acquaintanceship with Boyd, Erika, and Isaac. He's in advanced placement in all of his subjects as well as taking online college classes.

At home, his life is very mellow. Two nights a week he has dinner with his mom, two nights a week he has dinner with his dad, two nights a week he has dinner with both of his parents and Saturdays he eats at the McCall house so his parents can have a nice night to themselves. He has his own room still and Scott even has his own room in their home, even though he never uses it.

However, he knows his peaceful life is over the minute Mr. Harlow – his fifth period Theater teacher – assigns group projects and he ends up partnered with Cora. Cora bounds up to him after class, looking excited, and asks him if he'd prefer to do it at his house or hers. Stiles thinks it sounds like a proposition for sex rather than working on a project. He agrees that it would be fine to work on it at her house and texts his mother while he's T. for English 10.

'Cora and I have a project to do together. She invited me over, is that cool or should I re-plan? – Stiles'

After a few minutes of grading papers, she texts back.

'Talia says it's fine'

'Cool. Are you cool with it? - Stiles'

'I suppose.'

Stiles worries that she's secretly upset, but brushes it off when Mrs. Hoppler gives him the stink eye for texting.

After his final class, Stiles waits for Scott and Cora at the front entrance of the school. It doesn't take long for Scott to show up, but it takes Cora a while to say goodbye to her friends. She smiles at him sheepishly before tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"I texted my brother that you'd give me a ride. That's cool, right?"

"Yeah. I'm headed over to your place for this project anyway."

"Alright, cool." She looks down and blushes.

It takes Stiles a minute to realize she's shyly flirting with him.

Yeah, okay, no.

"You need a ride to Deaton's?" He asks Scott as he starts walking to his Jeep.

"Nah, I got my bike. Besides, it gets crowded with more than two." Scott waves and heads off to the bike racks.

Stiles leads Cora over to his baby and gets in. He pretends to be ignorant of where she lives and she guides him there. When they pull up, Stiles is a bit shocked to see how lovely the Hale house looks. He lets out a low whistle, getting his stuff out of the back.

Cora leads him inside and Talia is there waiting for him with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Stiles." She opens up her arms.

Stiles steps forward, hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek, "Hi, Talia."

Stiles steps back and Talia motions toward the kitchen with her head, "Your mother's helping make dinner in the kitchen."

"Thanks." He drops his backpack by the door and makes his way into the kitchen. He leans on the living room side of the kitchen counter-bar and watches as his mom and Nathan – he's guessing from the descriptions he's gotten – joke about and prepare what looks like a thanksgiving day feast.

"Yo!" He calls before stepping forward and stealing a pinch of her chopped onions.

"Hey!" She calls, lightly smacking his hand away.

"Come on, I'm starving. The school has such crummy food, it's like they're _trying_ to make us starve."

"Then get an apple or something! I spent a lot of time chopping those."

Stiles just ignores his mother and opens the fridge and grabs an apple from the fruit drawer.

"I'll be with Cora, working on our project, 'kay?"

"Okay. Keep the door open."

"_Nothing's_ going to happen, chill." Stiles makes his way back into the entryway, past a confused looking Cora, and grabs his bag.

He looks to the youngest of Talia's children and motions up the stairs, "Lead the way."

He follows Cora up the stairs, staying to one side when Derek comes trotting down the stairs.

"Hey, Derek." He greets in passing, as if he knows this Derek personally.

He hears Derek's footsteps stop halfway down the steps before there's a creaking that tells Stiles that he's looking at Stiles' back.

He smiles as Cora opens the door to her room and leads him inside. Stiles keeps the door open like his mother asked and flops down on her bed.

"Alright, so do you have any idea what you want this screen play to be about?"

"Uh, something short and simple."

"Yeah, that tells me a lot."

"Uh…why don't you offer some ideas?"

And for the next three hours, Cora and Stiles argue about what to make their screenplay about. Eventually they decide on a variation of Little Red Riding Hood – it took everything Stiles had not to laugh when Cora suggested it – where Little Red _befriends_ the wolf.

They're getting towards the end of their little plot line when Talia calls everyone for dinner. After washing his hands, Stiles walks into the dining room to see the largest table he's ever seen in his life. The absurd amount of food is actually a normal sight, truth be told. His mother pats the chair next to her so he takes that seat.

"It smells delicious." He tells his mother and Nathan, who is sitting directly across from his mother and beside Talia.

"Thank you." Nathan smiles at him.

The table erupts into a series of 'how was your day?'s and before he knows it, Talia looks at him.

"So, Stiles. How have you been? I haven't seen you in years."

Stiles slowly chews and swallows his food, feeling like the lamb about to be sacrificed.

"I've been good. Uh. I'm still friends with Scott." He trails off, feeling awkward with every Hale looking at him.

"And how has your school life been?" She asks, cutting into her steak.

"Uh, good. I'm point five grade points behind Lydia Martin for valedictorian graduating year." He informs her, as if she knows who Lydia Martin is.

"That's great, Stiles. Are you in any sports?"

"Well, Lacrosse never really worked out for me, so I decided to give up on that. I've discovered that I'm a pretty good runner so I was thinking about signing up for Track and Field next year."

"That sounds like a good idea. Just don't take on too much. All of my children so far had a horrible time with their Senior Projects. Took up _all_ of their time." Talia suggests.

"You tried out for Lacrosse?" Cora asks him, sounding confused.

"Yeah, a while back." Technically not a lie, since he was on the lacrosse team for his entire high school career in his last 'life'.

"I never understood Lacrosse." Nathan mutters across from him.

"It's like field hockey, only the sticks have nets."

"Everyone at our school is crazy about the sport, but I think it's silly and barbaric." A girl from down the table informs them.

Stiles recognizes her and the boy next to her from the English class he TA's in. They must have had activities if Cora hadn't asked for him to give them a ride too.

"Back in my day, the sport was basketball."

"I've heard that somewhere before." Stiles laughs.

"So…I have to ask. Everyone is wondering and my wife just gives me that coy smile of hers when I ask." Nathan smiles across from him, "How do you know my wife and Claudia?"

Stiles stops with his fork in his mouth and stares at the brunet man next to Talia, who is indeed smiling coyly. The younger Fay looks up to his mother who is looking at him expectantly.

"Claudia's my mom."

It's kind of funny to see all of the different reaction.

Derek chokes on his drink, trying desperately not to spit all over his older sister who's sitting across from him. Laura is staring at the wall as if it's suddenly started talking German. Cora is looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. Peter has dropped his fork and his wife keeps tapping on his arm. The twins are staring at him in awe and Nathan is just nodding along dumbly.

Everything is silent and Stiles is kind of enjoying watching the Hale family sit in silence.

"You're not old enough to have a kid his age!" Derek points accusingly at Stiles.

Stiles doesn't know if he should take offense to that or not.

"Derek, he's her child. Trust me."

After that, everyone eats in silence for a bit before Stiles has to ask, "Okay, so I know most everyone here but I don't know everyone." He admits.

"Who don't you know?"

"I know Derek, Laura, Cora, Peter, the twins, Nathan and, of course, you." He looks at Talia.

"I'm Sarah." Peter's wife introduces herself, looking sheepish for being the only one unknown.

"And how do you know all of us?" Derek asks, looking at Stiles suspiciously.

"Well my mom is best friends with Talia and everyone knows Talia's married to Nathan. Peter's kind of notorious around school for his…'extracurricular activities'. You scare the ever-living out of me -" he points at Derek, which makes Laura snicker "Everyone knows to be nice at the diner on fifth cause Laura Hale will emasculate you verbally if you don't. I TA for the twins' English class at school and that just leaves, obviously, my mother."

"My brother – my youngest brother – and his partner are out with their child, so maybe you'll meet them if you come over again." Talia informs him.

"That sounds lovely, but I don't think I'll be doing this again."

"Why not?" Sarah asks from the other end of the table.

"I told you, Derek scares the ever-living out of me." He's not lying. He knows what Derek is capable of and he'd rather not encroach on the werewolf's territory and piss him off.

Or does that only work if he's an alpha?

After dinner, Talia stands up and motions to the table.

There's a long chorus of "Not it!" going around before Derek flops back in his chair cursing.

"Have fun with the big bad wolf, little red." Laura teases, pulling on his hood.

"That's not fair." Cora calls, "Stiles is a guest."

"Stiles will help Derek clean up." Claudia informs them, leaving the room with Talia.

Stiles doesn't pout as he stands up, gathering all of the plates and silverware. Everyone leaves them alone and wanders over to the living room except Cora who goes upstairs to finish their project.

"Why'd Laura call me little red?" Stiles asks, looking up at Derek.

Derek looks at him like he's an idiot.

"What?"

Derek stares at Stiles' chest before looking back up at his face.

Stiles looks down at his jacket and Frou Frou shirt.

His jacket is _red_.

"Well that's a bit ironic." The brunet mutters.

"What?" Derek asks.

"Nothing." Stiles takes his pile of dishes into the kitchen and starts running the water.

They finish cleaning up and Derek doesn't confront him about Kate so maybe he doesn't remember or maybe he just doesn't realize Stiles is the one who told him about her. Cora tells him that he's finished with their screenplay soon after that and Stiles drives him mother home.


	6. Talk in the Parking Lot

The next day at school sails by smoothly. The only difference is that the twins – Jessica and James – and Cora are all acting as if he's family and waving at him in the halls. It's a bit odd, especially when they try to sit with him and Scott at lunch. Even worse when they act like he's not going to fink on them when he catches them playing Pokémon in class while they're supposed to be taking notes on the lecture. Well he _would_ fink but he's too busy dying of laughter at the pure irony.

Which nets him detention, but it's totally worth it for the looks of embarrassment when the twins figure out – through his quiet wheezing – _why_ he was laughing so hard. So all in all, his life doesn't change as drastically as he thought it would.

Until that Thursday when he's walking up to his Jeep after staying behind to finish grading essays and is practically slammed into the driver's side door. Stiles is about to send his assailant flying when he remembers where he is and how many people could potentially see, despite the near hour delay of Stiles leaving the school.

His assailant whips him around to face them and Stiles is actually surprised to see Derek is his assailant.

"Derek. How nice to see you. What can I help you with?" Stiles asks, in a calm voice.

"You're going to answer a few questions, _Stiles_." Derek growls, his eyes flashing blue.

"Uh…A, stop flashing your eyes; you're in public you dunce. B, calm down, I'll tell you anything you want to know but only if you ask nicely. I know you weren't raised in a barn." Stiles reaches up and pulls Derek's hands off his jacket.

"For someone who claims to be so afraid of me, you're rather calm." Derek grins out, but his eyes return to their more human state.

"I lied."

"You can't lie to us. To me."

Stiles looks at Derek, pitying that this Derek doesn't know him all that well.

A while back, Stiles had learned how to use his powers to lie to Werewolves. Pretty easy, actually. All you had to do was regulate your breathing and heart rate.

"I'm a fuzzy purple dinosaur who stands seven feet tall and eats kittens for lunch." He tells Derek with a straight face, hoping he still has the skill as mastered in this body as he did in the other one.

He didn't really have a Werewolf to test it on until now.

Derek backs up, looking confused.

"Yeah, exactly." Stiles opens his driver side door and tosses in his back pack before closing the door and leaning against it.

"So what's so important that you had to ambush me in public?"

Derek looks uncomfortable.

Stiles just waits. He's really got nowhere to be except home and his dad won't be home until seven tonight.

"How'd you know about Kate? About her being a Hunter? And how'd you know about me for that matter?"

"I have a lot of history with Kate and I've known about your family being what they are for quite a long time."

"What do you mean History? And how do you know about my family?"

Okay, so Stiles hadn't thought this through as well as he should have.

"Alright, well there are certain thing I can't tell you. I can tell you that I know people who Kate has hurt irrevocably. She burned a house to the ground and killed everyone inside. There were humans in there and she had no problem with killing them."

"And how do you know my family?"

"That one's a bit more complicated." Stiles confesses. "I've known your family – well, known _about_ your family – since I was young. That's all I can give you for now."

Derek looks like he's about to protest, but Scott comes running over, yelling Stiles' name.

"Oh, good, you haven't left yet!" Scott comes to a stop in front of Stiles and Derek, leaning over to catch his breath.

"Oh. Hey, Derek." Scott waves, and Derek looks at Stiles accusingly.

"What?" Stiles whispers, defensively.

"Lacrosse got canceled because someone broke coach's windshield. I've got like two hours to spare, you think you could give me a ride to your place and we could hang?"

"Yeah, sure." Scott smiles and rounds the car before getting into the passenger seat.

Stiles turns to get into the driver's seat when Derek grabs his arm.

"Did you tell your friend about us?"

"What? No. Don't be ridiculous." Stiles pulls away and gets in the car.

He's got the car started and in reverse before her rolls down the window to look at Derek.

"I told him about me and Supernatural stuff in general and he pretty much guessed from there." He backs out of the spot before driving out of the parking lot.


	7. The First Sighting

"This is all your fault, Scott." Stiles complains, his feet aching.

"How is this my fault? You're the one who wanted me to go to this stupid party!" Scott throws his hands up in the air.

"You wanted to go! You said you wanted to go! And it's your fault because _you_ won't let me teleport us."

"I get sick when you do that and it drains you, so don't go blaming that all on me. Your mom said you should only use it for emergencies because you don't have a tether." Scott calls defensively.

"Well _excuse me_, princess. Not everyone can tether themselves to the first person they see."

"Look, I'm just saying that it would be stupid for you to teleport us. What if something bad happens? Then you're stuck with like half power. Not even."

"It does not drain me that much." Stiles pouts.

"I'm just glad we're headed back to Beacon Hills instead of continuing on to that party."

"Well my baby broke down, there's no way we'd be able to get back after words." Stiles pouts. He'd really been looking forward to that party, too.

"How about we have an AC play-through this weekend instead of the party?" Scott asks, trying to salvage their off time together.

"Yeah that sounds good to me."

Stiles groans, wishing they weren't so damn far from his Jeep or the city.

Or that he could get freakin' reception in these damn hills.

After hearing a noise in the woods to his left, Stiles stops walking. Scott continues for a few steps before stopping and turning around to look at his best friend.

"Stiles?"

Stiles brings a hand up to silence Scott. He doesn't hear anything against after that, so he takes a step towards Scott. Just then, a shadow burst from the trees and tackles Scott onto the sidewalk. Stiles reacts instantly, sending out his light to throw the large form off of Scott. It hits the thing directly, sending it crashing into the trees with more than necessary force.

"Scott?! Are you okay?" He calls, running over to his best friend.

Scott is curled up just off the road with his back to Stiles. He's running down the gentle slope and is almost by his friends' side when he's grabbed by the hood of his jacket. He's thrown off of his feet and he's disoriented for a second before righting himself in the air. Stiles lands on his feet in a crouch and turns around to see a large Wolf like creature with glowing red eyes looming over Scott.

Stiles' stomach drops and he's moving into action before he can fully come up with a plan. He just knows he has to get Scott out of here before it bites either of them.

He runs as fast as he can – which is pretty fast – towards the Werewolf. When he reaches it, he jumps, using his weight – and his powers, he might be cheating a bit – to send the thing sailing through the air and eventually a tree or two.

Deciding not to risk it, Stiles lays out a large ring of Mountain Ash around him and Scott. Once he's sure the ring is solid and the Alpha isn't going to get through the barrier, Stiles kneels down to check Scott, who looks like he's in a lot of pain.

"Scott! Scott, move your hands, you have to let me see." Scott shakes his head and Stiles notices how badly he's shaking and there are tears pouring down his face.

"Scott, come on, man you're scaring me." Stiles manages to pry Scott's hands away only to wish he hadn't.

Scott's abdomen is slashed open so badly that his skin there is nearly nonexistent and blood is seeping out of him and onto the floor. Stiles quickly tries to apply pressure, knowing it isn't going to do a damn thing. His only choice is to teleport them out of here, but the Mountain Ash messes his targeting up.

And then, of course, does he take him to the hospital or the Hale house?

Hospital, obviously. But how is he going to get him there by teleporting without bringing attention to the fact that he, you know, **_TELEPORTED_** them in.

Stiles knows Scott's going to bleed out on him if he doesn't react quickly, and he knows that he won't make it through Scott dying a second time.

Quickly making up his mind, he throws one of Scotts' arms around his shoulders and wraps his arms around Scott's stomach, remembering to keep pressure on the wound. Stiles stands them both up and he looks around for the Alpha that attacked them.

His first thought is Peter, but he's got no reason to attack Scott _and_ in this universe he's not an Alpha.

Stiles doesn't see it anywhere nearby, so he reaches out with his foot to rest by the circle of Mountain Ash. He pulls in his light, concentrating hard on himself and Scott who is still bleeding in his arms.

Stiles breaks the line of Mountain Ash and he's teleporting the two of them right outside Beacon Hills Hospital. He manages to land them in a camera's blind spot next to the main doors.

Using what little strength he has left, he lifts Scott – who is unconscious now – into his arms and runs into the ER yelling for help.

"SOMEONE, HELP!" He yells, catching the attention of three different nurses.

Stiles doesn't remember them calling for a gurney, but soon enough they're pulling Scott from his arms and placing him onto it. As they whisk Scott away, he's forcibly turned around to face a panicked looking Melissa.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Stiles nods, his hands moving to run through his hair, but Melissa catches them with her own.

"What happened?" She asks, looking down the hallway that the nurses had carted Scott off to.

Stiles stumbles over his words for a few seconds, remembering the Alpha.

"I have to go talk to my mom and Talia." He's glad he's not going to have to explain Werewolves and supernatural beings to Melissa. They'd had to explain that a long time ago, when Stiles was going through puberty – again – and he'd been practicing with his powers in the backyard when Melissa had caught him. She'd been really freaked out, but she hadn't outright rejected him. After a while and a bit of explaining, Melissa knew everything about Stiles – and a bit about supernatural beings in general – and his other life. He hadn't felt right revealing anyone else's status but she was smart and had made the connection to his mother and Talia in almost no time at all.

"Is he going to die?" Melissa asks, looking more scared than Stiles has ever seen her.

"It was a lot worse, but I think I got most the internal stuff. I got what I could, _I swear_, but I'm running on less than half power right now."

"I trust that you did, but Stiles…are _you_ okay?" She asks, tightening her grip on his wrists.

"Yeah, it didn't get me. Why?"

Melissa licks her lips, quickly glancing down.

"Stiles, sweetie, you need to come with me first." She nods as she speaks and starts leading him towards one of the nurse's staff rooms where they clean themselves up.

Melissa starts getting everything he'd need to clean himself up ready. He goes to take off his jacket when he sees it.

All of Scott's blood on his hands.

It's up to his elbows and parts of it are starting to dry and flake and Stiles' heart can't seem to decide if it wants to stop or jump out of his throat. He darts forward, throwing his arms under the too hot running water and he starts scrubbing viciously at his arms.

"No, no, no, please, god, not again, please, fuck -" He stops to quickly rip his jacket off before throwing his arms under the flowing water to try and get Scott's blood off of himself.

Another nurse comes inside and Melissa goes to talk to her.

Stiles can't breathe and he knows he's having a panic attack, but all he needs to do right now is get the sticky red liquid off of him. Like right now. Right this second. Oh god, it's not coming off.

He starts rocking back and forth where he's standing as he scrubs violently at his hands and arms.

Stiles doesn't know how long it takes him to get all of Scott's blood off of him, but he stands there scrubbing himself for an hour after that. He only stops when Melissa comes back, looking exhausted and scared.

Stiles turns off the water and shakily grabs the towel she'd put out before.

"They say he might not make it. The animal that attacked you nicked some of his internal organs and they've done what they could. Was it an animal, Stiles?"

"No."

"Was it a -"

"Yeah."

"Is there a chance that…that he'll turn and live through this?"

"I don't know. I tried to look at the wound but I freaked out when I saw all the blood." Stiles picks up his bloody jacket and sighs, wishing he had access to another one.

"Okay, then. I'm going to stay with him. Are you still going to talk to Talia and your mom?"

"Yeah. They need to know that there's a rogue Alpha in the area."

"I'll call you if anything changes. You still have your phone?"

Stiles reaches into his jeans and checks that his phone is still charged and working.

"Yeah. Uh…if he does wake up…tell him I'm sorry?"

"You can tell him yourself when he wakes up." Melissa smiles, trying to act confident.

Stiles nods and closes his eyes, trying to conjure up what little light he has left. After his last teleport from such a long distance and healing Scott – and his panic attack tiring him – he can't even summon enough light to get him to the front Lobby.

He opens his eyes to see Melissa holding up her keys, "You're the best, Mama McCall."

He'd taken to calling her that when referring to her in this world. She's like a second mother to him – in this world and the last – and he loves her so much.

He grabs the keys and quickly hugs her tightly. He starts to run away when he remembers about the police and he slides to a halt.

"What are we going to tell the police?" He rounds to Melissa.

"I'm not lying to your father, Stiles. We're telling him the truth, you and Scott were attacked and you brought him here. You were exhausted so I sent you home. He knows where to find you."

Stiles nods, glad that he doesn't have to outright lie to his father.

"Thanks again."

He rushes out of the hospital before rushing over to Melissa's car and driving as quickly – and legally – as he can to the Hale house where he knows his Mother is.


	8. Panic Attacks

As he drives he feels like he's going to vibrate out of his skin, despite that fact that he's just gotten down from a panic attack earlier. Or maybe he's still having it?

Stiles skids to a halt in front of the Hale house before throwing the driver's door open and racing up the driveway and through the door.

"Talia! Mom!" He contemplates knocking, but he knows it's an emergency so he throws the door open and rushes inside.

He realizes he probably shouldn't have thrown himself against the door that hard in case it had been locked. Good thing it wasn't.

The problem is: there appears to be no one home.

"Hello?" He calls out again.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you knock?" Stiles sees Derek walk down the stairs and groans.

"I need to talk to our moms. Where are they?"

"Not here."

"Obviously. I need to talk to them, Derek. Where are they?"

"Why do you need to talk to them?"

Stiles realizes that Derek is being annoying and evasive on purpose.

"I don't have time for your games, Derek. Where are they? I don' have the strength to track them or teleport."

"Tell me what happened and maybe I'll tell you where they are."

Stiles doesn't know what's wrong with him. Maybe it's all of the adrenalin still rushing through him, maybe it's his panic at the prospect of losing Scott, but he sends out his light and throws Derek across the room.

"Where's your mother, Derek?"

Derek sands up, snarling and wolfed out, but that just makes Stiles madder. The werewolf looks like he's about to retaliate when the front door opens and in walks and confused looking Talia and a very scared looking Claudia.

"Stiles! Are you okay?" His mother rushes forward and looks him over quickly before enveloping him in a hug.

"Oh god, you had me so worried. I felt you use your powers, what could have been _so_ important that you had to use your powers?"

Stiles is about to reply when Talia steps forward and snatches up Stiles' hands.

"Who?" Talia asks after sniffing them.

Claudia interrupts before he reply.

"Something's been running around, could it have been that?"

"I don't know." Talia murmurs, dropping Stiles' hands.

"That's what I'm here for; I was headed out of town with Scott and my Jeep broke down sowe started walking back to the gas station we'd seen awhile back because Icouldn't get receptionandsowe were walking and thisthingjust jumped fromtheshadows and it got Scott andhe's inthehospitaland theydon't know ifhe'sgoingtomakeit and Melissaletmedrivehercarhere cause Ineededtotalktoyou because I may haveimagined it but ithinkitwasanAlphabutI'mnotsure Isaw thebloodandIstartedpanicking and-" Stiles only realizes he's clawing at his arms when they start bleeding.

He struggles to get a breath of air into his lungs and he can't. His vision starts blurring and before he knows what's happening, he's got strong arms wrapped around him and soothing voice is instructing him to breathe in – that's it, just like that – and breathe out. The person gently lowers them to the floor and Stiles is clinging to them as he starts crying.

"I got him turned it's all my fault, how could I do that to him again? It's my fault, it's always my fault. He's going to die and it's all my fault again. Why can't I ever do anything right? Oh god, why?" Stiles sobs into their arms.

Stiles doesn't know how it happens or when, but soon he's falling asleep in a pair of comforting arms.


	9. Flashbacks and Nightmares

_"Scott!" Stiles screams in panic as the creature sinks its grotesque hand into his best friends' stomach and tosses him like a rag doll._

_He can't do anything to stop the thing from going after Scott – at least not without his light – and he can't just sit still. He quickly grabs Allison's gun from where it lies next to her cold body and turns to aim at the thing attacking his friend._

_He cries out at the sight that greets him. The creature – the hideous creature – is looking directly at Stiles at he pulls a fistful of Scotts organs out of his body and throws them off to the side. They don't go far as they're still attached to the brunet._

_Derek gets up from where he'd been thrown by the disgusting monster, carefully holding his side where the thing had nearly punched through his stomach. Derek's sees are still glowing and he looks like he'd be willing to fight to the death, but Stiles can't take it anymore._

_That's when Stiles hears police sirens crying in the distance, growing closer. The thing hears it too, and quickly makes a jump for Stiles. Stiles dives out of the way, but it's unnecessary as Derek tackles him midair._

_Stiles doesn't see how, but Derek manages to launch it into the air and away from them as a police cruiser breaks through the line in the trees. It's the Sheriff's car, but it's not his father's anymore. Deputy – Acting Sheriff – Parish quickly goes after the creature as it flees._

_Stiles runs over to Scott and powers slides to a stop next to him._

_"Scott? Scott, please, talk to me." Stiles goes to perform first aid, but what do you do when your best friends entrails are laying around in a jumbled mess?_

_"Stiles?" Scott gets out, weakly._

_"Scott, buddy, I'm here." Stiles wants to say it'll be okay, but it won't. There's no way he could heal this with both of their efforts combined._

_"I'm cold. How cliché is that?" Scott gets out a weak laugh._

_He wants to help, but there's nothing he can do. He can't even take away Scott's pain._

_He turns and calls for Derek before turning back to his friend that's bleeding on the ground. He's already covered in his other friends so he isn't squeamish anymore when he places his hand on Scott's abdomen. He doesn't know what he's doing, but he's trying everything he can think of when Derek comes back to the small clearing sans Acting Sheriff Parish._

_"Stiles, we have to leave. That thing could come back."_

_"I'm not leaving Scott."_

_"Stiles' you'll die, we have to go." Derek grabs Stiles' arm, but Stiles yanks his arm away._

_"If it comes back, I'll let it kill me."_

_"No." Scott gets out, sounding like he's in a world of pain._

_"Yes, I'm not leaving you, Scott. You're my brother, remember?"_

_"Stiles, please, it's not smart to stay here." Derek begs him, but he doesn't try to force Stiles to move._

_"No. I'm not leaving while Scott's still alive." Stiles gather's Scott into his arms and maneuvers him to where Scott is resting against Stiles' chest. The Fay places his arms around Scott and hugs the Beta, crying into his shoulder._

_"You need to go, Stiles." Scott cries with him._

_"I'm not leaving you, both of you quit saying that."_

_"I can't break down and cry if you're here, Stiles." Scott half-jokes and Stiles can't imagine how much pain he's in right now._

_Stiles watches as Derek grabs Scotts' hand, gently, with both of his and his veins blacken to indicate that he's taking Scott's pain. Scott tries to pull his hand free, but he can't._

_"How long am I gonna bleed out for?" Scott asks Derek._

_"I don't know." Derek winces, "A while." Stiles can tell Derek is putting himself in immense pain just to ease Scott's final moments._

_"Let go." Scot tries to pull his hand from Derek's grip again, but the Alpha holds tightly._

_"Let go, it's not helping enough for you to be in that much pain, Derek." Derek lets go, looking like he's going to throw up._

_"I never thought I'd ask for this, but one of you…please, please, kill me. It hurts, so much." Scott sobs and Stiles cries with him._

_Stiles knows Derek is barely going to handle Scott's death well, he can't let Derek think he was responsible for Scott's death in any way._

_"I don't want to ask, but it hurts so badly. I wish I was human just so I'd have died by now." Scott confesses._

_Stiles clenches his eyes shut and nods against Scott's shoulders._

_Scott reaches up with an incredibly shaky hand and Stiles grabs it. The golden eyed boy focuses on Scott's heart, which he could probably grab is wanted to at this point, and he slows the beating. Scott tightens his grip as much as he can and Stiles almost thinks he can't do it._

_"I love you, man."_

_"I love you, too." Stiles stops Scott's heart and breaks his neck, hoping that it's instantaneous enough so his friend doesn't hurt._

Stiles jerks upright, screaming Scott's name at the top of his lungs. He's jerking about, limbs flying everywhere, in a panic. Before he knows what's happening, strong arms are wrapping around his shoulders and chest. They pull him back against a solid, broad chest and a calm voice is telling him that everything is alright now.

He screams again, sobs ripping from his lungs and he holds tightly to the arms around him.

"Stiles, calm down, it's alright. You're alright." Like a rush of cold water, his fear and anxiety leaves, almost as if being leeched away from him.

He hears footsteps running into the room, from where Stiles is pretty sure the library is, and he turns to see Talia running into the room.

"What's wrong? Why is he screaming?" Talia asks, kneeling besides Stiles.

"He was having a nightmare. I think it induced a panic attack." Derek tells him mother from right behind him.

Derek, who has his arms securely around Stiles in a hold that shows he's taken classes. Derek, who is currently rocking him back and forth gently and holding him tightly. Derek, who had held him when his previous Panic Attack had struck him.

Stiles remembers what that panic attack was about.

He goes to sit up, but Derek keeps him in place, "Scott! I have to go see Scott."

Talia places her hand on Stiles' arm in a show of comfort, "Your mother took Melissa's car back to the hospital. She's there now, checking on your friend. She wanted to let you get some rest because she knows how much you worry about your friend."

"But -"

"No buts. You're going to stay here until your mother calls or comes back to get you. Do you understand?" She asks him, using a voice that Stiles recognizes as an Alpha command.

"Yes, ma'am." He slumps against Derek, who still has his left arm around him and is rubbing circles on Stiles' right shoulder with his thumb.

"Alright. Well, I'll be in the Library if you need me." Talia stands up and Stiles feels really small next to Derek.

The black haired werewolf is sitting on the right end of the couch with Stiles resting against him. The werewolf is leaning back, reading a book that Stiles' can't see the title of, with his feet propped up against the coffee table. The Fay is lying with his back against Derek side with his own feet resting on the left arm of the couch and his hands still gripping the arm around him.

When he hears the library door click closed, he murmurs to Derek, "I'm sorry for throwing you."

"It's alright." Derek sounds kind, forgiving. Something the Derek that Stiles' knew would never have been. Sourwolf would have looked down on him or _at least_ given him hell about it.

"No, it's not."

"You were worried about your friend. You were probably already having that panic attack." Derek doesn't look up from his book.

"Doesn't excuse me of throwing you across the room." Stiles mutters into Derek's arm.

"I probably should have explained why I needed to know better. My mom had given me specific instruction. Unless it was an emergency, I wasn't to call her for anything. And my mother constitutes emergency as missing a limb or a dead person."

"I see." He did, he really did. Der – er, _Sourwolf_ – had the same policy. If he said only call for an emergency, he _meant_ emergency.

"Your friend will be alright. Maybe the bite took and he'll live as a werewolf."

_'That's what I'm afraid of.'_ Stiles thinks.

Stiles feels a pang of guilt. This will be the second time Scott's been turned because of him.

"Shh, it'll be okay." Derek's other hand leaves the book to start petting his hair and Stiles melts into the touch.

"How are you doing that? I know werewolves can take away physical pain, but I've never hear of them taking away other pain."

"It's harder to do. Laura was actually the first one to figure out how to do it. My mom can't do it. It makes her really mad, but she's proud of Laura anyway."

"How'd Laura figure out how to do it?"

"Back when I was in high school, something bad happened and I blamed myself. I woke up one night and I couldn't breathe and Laura came running in and she spent an hour trying to get close to me. The minute she touched me it was like all my anxiety just vanished."

"Something bad?" Stiles murmurs, turning to look at Derek.

They're shining blue and Derek looks like he might start crying.

"You mean Paige dying."

Derek looks at him startled and confused.

"How – never mind. You seem to know just about everything about this family."

"Not everything."

"Obviously." Derek smirks, going to pull his arms from around Stiles.

Stiles grabs Derek's arm quickly, holding it place around his shoulders. The Fay turns away from Derek's confused look and back to the wall.

"I…I'm gonna go visit Scott soon, no matter what our parents say, but…" He trails off, "Scott's my only friend. He's my brother and I love him. I just…I need -"

"Alright." Derek leans back behind him and goes back to reading his book. Stiles relaxes into the one armed embrace and smiles.

He kind of likes this Derek.


	10. Seeing Scott

Stiles waits forty five minutes – forty five **_whole_** minutes – before deciding that he can't wait any more. He moves Derek's arms – practically throws it of him – and starts pacing.

"I can't wait anymore."

"Yes, you can." Derek tells him, his voice monotone.

"No, I can't. I'm about to vibrate out of my skin, Derek!" Derek looks up at him with a cocked eyebrow and a repressed grin.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You are not allowed to have a dirty mind or a sense of humor."

Derek turns back to his book, "I didn't say anything, Stiles."

Stiles is going to say something about that, but he changes his mind, instead saying, "I can't wait here anymore."

"There are no cars here, Stiles. Are you going to walk to the Hospital?"

"No. I'll teleport." Stiles starts pacing.

Derek looks up from his book and at Stiles with a completely straight face.

"You can teleport?"

"Yeah, of course. Did you think two thirteen year olds actually threw off a werewolf? Come on, Derek. Keep up."

"I knew you cheated somehow."

"It wasn't cheating."

"You teleported! I didn't know you could teleport!"

"Stiles can teleport?" Talia asks, walking into the room.

"Of course. Can't mom?" Stiles asks, confused, and starts fiddling with his hands.

Talia shakes her head.

"Huh. Weird. Well I didn't learn like she did, I guess that would explain why we have different powers and capabilities."

"She didn't teach you like she was taught?" Derek asks.

Stiles quickly scratches at the bridge of his nose before running his hands through his hair.

"No, she was taught in Avalon, _way_ before she came to Earth." Stiles stops and looks at both of their shocked expression.

"You didn't…know? About…Avalon?"

Talia and Derek shake their heads in sync.

"I feel bad now."

"Claudia answers all of our questions but we make a point not to pry into her life and culture."

Stiles blows air out of his mouth, mimicking a motor.

"So, did you guys know we're Fay?"

"We knew you were something that could generate its own magic. I didn't really care. You could be a demon for all I care as long as you don't harm innocent people."

"That sounds like you." Stiles starts swinging his arms back and forth, making his left fist collide with his right palm in a light _smack_ sound.

"Are you alright, Stiles?" Derek asks.

"Hm? Oh, the activity. Yeah, no. I'm fine. It's just, uh, ADHD and I don't have a tether so I'm really kind of all over the place if I don't take my Adderall and I think that's still in my Jeep which is way out between here and another town cause you know me and Scott – Scott and me – Scott and I? – Scott and I were going to this party when it broke down and yeah you remember that story."

Derek and Talia stare at him with surprised expression and Stiles knows he's a bit much to handle like this.

"Ahh! I can't take it! I'm going to the Hospital!"

"You can't! People will see you!"

"I got there via teleportation before, it's not that hard, there's this wonderful little blind spot near the front entrance and no one can see it from the parking area."

"Stiles, Claudia said you should stay here." Talia tells him.

"What if I went with him?" Derek looks at his mother.

"Why would that change anything?"

"Claudia wanted you to stay here so we could keep an eye on you. If I go with you, _I'll_ be there to keep an eye on you."

Talia looks hesitant, but nods.

"Alright. But don't stay long and if Claudia gets mad, you two snuck out and I will leave you to drown in your punishment."

"You're scared of my mom?"

"That woman cooks my food most nights. I'm afraid she'll stop and Nathan will nag me to help again."

Talia smiles, so Stiles thinks she's joking, but he can't be sure.

Instead he focuses on Derek – which is actually really easy for some reason – and spirit fingers to get him to stand up.

"Come on, come on, let's _goooooo_."

"Hold on." Derek places a book mark in his book – which is almost done, actually, he wasn't nearly that done forty five minutes ago, huh – and stands before making his way over to Stiles.

"How does this work?"

"Give me your hands, close your eyes and hold your breath."

Derek holds out his hands but his eyes remain open and he continues breathing, only he's exaggerating it now.

"Seriously. I once blinded a girl with my light once. It was horrible. Thank god it wasn't permanent."

"I'm fine, Stiles, just get it over with."

Stiles rolls his eyes before closing them and concentrating. He pulls all of his light inwards and concentrates on Derek and himself. Inhaling, Stiles pushes his light outwards and stumbles a bit when Derek's hands clench his a little too hard.

Stiles opens his eyes and snatches his hands away, rubbing them together gently.

"Ow! Did you have to break my fingers?" Stiles snaps, shaking his hands to try and get some feeling back into them.

He looks up to see Derek rubbing the heel of his hands into his eyes.

"Told you to close them." Stiles deadpans as he makes his way over to the door and heading through.

The nurse at the front desk – Patty, he thinks is her name – waves and smiles at Stiles before giving Derek a weird look as he follows him in.

Stiles asks her for Scott's room number and she hands it right over.

As they're making their way through the halls, Derek asks him, "Why did she just give you the room number?"

"Scott and I are best friends and we used to spent a lot of time here as kids. Scott's mom, Melissa, is head nurse now."

"I guess that explains why they know you so well. You sure you didn't just get injured a lot as a kid?"

"Well there was that one time Scott and I were horse playing and he broke his arm high diving off a rock into a lake." Stiles rambles, stopping in front of Scott's room.

Stiles tentatively opens Scott's room's door and peaks inside.

Inside sits Melissa, talking to Scot, who is sitting up in his medical bed.

The two McCall's look over when they hear the door creak – still no luck when it comes to doors apparently – and Scott's face lights up, "Stiles!"

Stiles walks inside, "Hey, Scott, how are you feeling?"

"Well, there's good now and bad news. They're kind of the same news, though. I'm doing great. Like, _really_ great." Scott sighs, lying back.

"Well. At least you're alive, right?" Stiles laughs, weakly.

"I guess." Scott sighs, poking at Stiles.

"Okay, before this conversation gets too revealing, who's he?" Melissa asks, pointing to the werewolf standing awkwardly in the doorway with his arms crossed and a very broody face.

"Oh, uh, Derek Hale, this is Melissa McCall, Miss McCall, this is Derek Hale. He's Talia's kid."

"And does he know about _you-know-what_?"

"He _is_ a _you-know-what_."

"He's a werewolf?" Melissa asks, incredulously.

"Obviously." Stiles mumbles.

"Stiles!" Derek calls, sounding horrified.

"What?!"

"You just out-ed me!"

"What? Was I supposed to lie? When she already knew? And not to mention Scott's more than likely turned and is gonna be a werewolf." He turns to Scott, "If you get fleas, I'm not giving you a bath."

"We do not get _fleas_, Stiles." Derek glares at him.

"Boys, stop." Melissa interrupts Stiles' rebuttal. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Derek asks.

"I mean, I can get the nurses to release Scott tomorrow morning but what happens after that?"

"We'd have to talk to my mother, but if Scott is bitten and he does turn then he'll more than likely have to come to our house to learn how to control the shift."

Melissa looks apprehensive, "But you're not going to hurt him, are you?"

"No, of course they won't. I promise, Melissa." Stiles smiles and places his hand on top of hers.

"I think you should be reassuring me about that, not my mom."

Stiles rolls his eyes but grabs Scott's hand, "You'll be fine; I won't let the big bad Alpha or her pack hurt you, Scott."

"And who's going to stop you from getting hurt?" Claudia asks from the doorway.

Derek and Stiles look at the blonde in sync.

"Hey, mom." Stiles smiles, trying to look innocent.

"I told you to stay put in the Hale house." Claudia doesn't budge.

"I – I was worried about Scott."

"And you helped him?" She turns to stare at Derek.

"I figured I'd keep an eye on him, you know…so he doesn't hurt himself." Derek stares at the floor by his feet.

Claudia stands there, looking incredibly formidable, before Melissa interrupts them, "Um, hi Claudia." She waves and Claudia smiles back, breaking her menacing streak.

"Hi, Melissa. How are the two of you holding up?"

"We're fine, I guess. Though, you know, a bit worried what all being a werewolf would imply."

"You get enhanced hearing, speed, strength, sense of smell, healing, you more than likely won't need that inhaler you're always lugging around, and you get a tight pack dynamic, which is like a family dynamic, I'm told."

"Not to mention the uncontrollable anger issues, the urgent need to shift on the full moon, you might pee on stuff you really shouldn't, and you could totally get fleas and I'm not giving you a bath."

"We don't get fleas!" Derek growls, but Stiles can see him resisting a smile.


	11. Making an Arrangement

Stiles doesn't know how it's come to this. Really. He'd given Scott a few rules to follow while learning to control his wolf from the Hales.

1) _Don't piss off the Alpha._ You may not be in her pack, but you're in her territory and that means; her house, her rules. She will beat you into submission if she has to.

2) _Try not to get frustrated._ If you get frustrated, you lose control and you can't afford that now.

3) _Don't piss off the Alpha._ Seriously, Scott. She will rip you a new one and Melissa gave her permission.

4) _Don't reveal anything about Stiles' past._ Well, that one was more for Stiles' benefit than Scott's but hey.

5) _DON'T PISS OFF THE ALPHA._ HOW HARD WAS THAT TO GET?!

But here he was, three weeks later, on a Saturday – which he's been spending trying to get Scott under control in his own way – in the Hale family driveway watching Talia yell at Scott. Stiles, personally, is sitting on the hood of his Jeep watching the train wreck happen and eating Red Vines.

"I don't understand why I can't go out with Stiles! I don't shift at school, I don't shift in public, and I don't lose control! We always hang out on Saturdays so why is it suddenly a problem?"

"Because you are not ready for this! Scott, I know you think you're infallible, but you aren't."

"That's not a reason!"

"I'm the Alpha! How's that for a reason?" Talia snaps, her eyes flashing red.

"You may be _AN_ alpha, but you're not _MY_ Alpha!"

"I took you in! I am teaching you everything you'll need, but none of it will work if you don't listen to me when I give you orders, Scott!"

"I've learned more from Stiles in the two weekends we've spent together than I have from you in three weeks!" Scott yells, frustrated.

Because Stiles couldn't have been lucky and had Scott be immune like Lydia had been. No, no, that's asking for too much. Unlucky in every universe, apparently.

And really, that's unfair to Talia. Stiles has been talking technical Werewolf jargon to Scott for five years now, he's simply putting it all into practice now that Scott's been turned.

Talia turns to glare at Stiles, who puts his hands up in surrender, "Don't bring me into this!" He chews on the end of his Red Vine, "He has a point though."

"You've been teaching him how to control his wolf? You? A Fay?"

"What does my race have to do with this?" Stiles asks, offended.

"You're not a werewolf! That's the point."

"Maybe it's because he knows Scott." Laura calls from the porch where most of Talia's children are watching the argument. Stiles' still hasn't met the fourth sibling, though.

Talia turns around and growls in warning, making Laura duck her head, "Just saying."

"She's got a point mom." Derek is the one to come to Laura's defense.

"You taught us so well because you know us inside and out. Maybe Stiles would be a better teacher or at least a good teaching aid."

Talia seems to still be boiling, but reluctantly takes the statement into consideration, "Perhaps they have a point. Still, you can't go out tonight, Scott, it's a full moon. You have to stay here where we can keep you in and away from people."

"She does have a point, Scott." Stiles chimes in.

Claudia, who has been listening from the door way, calls out, "So you both compromise. Stiles teaches Scott what he can and defers to you for anything he doesn't know. Scott stays here on full moons. Does that work for everyone?"

"I…I guess." Scott backs down and makes his way over to Stiles and sits on the ground in front of Stiles' feet with his back resting against the front of the Jeep.

"That's fine by me." Talia admits, looking as if compromise is difficult for her. Maybe it is, Stiles doesn't know much about Alpha's.

"On one condition. You need an _actual_ werewolf present. At _all times_ when you're training. Do you boys understand?"

"I agree. I wouldn't feel comfortable if it was just the two of you."

"What's the worst that cou-" Stiles hits Scott with his foot.

"_Dude_, you never say that, it always gets worse when you say that."

"Fine. It's okay with me."

"Same here." Stiles wiggles a Red Vine in front of Scott's face, which the shaggy haired werewolf immediately grabs.

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Scott's constant nuzzling while he was growing up the second time. The little touches that Werewolves seemed to crave all the time. He leans his elbows on his knees and runs his hands through Scott's mop of hair much like he would a dog.

"Who's going to volunteer?" Talia looks at her children.

Laura just starts laughing, Cora turns a funny shade of crimson, and Derek looks like he swallowed a bug.

"I'm sure the twins would be willing." Derek shifts, uncomfortable, and turns to push Laura's foot out of his back.

"Oh, Derek, how nice of you to volunteer!" Claudia smiles before turning and making her way back into the house.

"Wha – I didn't! Mom!" Derek turns to his mother, looking scandalized.

"Thanks, Derek. You should make sure they're well fed by the time you come home, as well." Talia makes her way passed her children and inside.

"What!? Wha – mom, no. Come on, that's not fair!"

"It's settled, boys."

"And what if I had plans?"

Laura, who'd recently gotten her laughing fit under control, starts laughing again.

"I could have had plans!" Derek defends, looking offended beyond belief.

"I highly doubt it!" Cora teases, quickly darting out of Derek's hitting range.

Laura's laughing so hard now that her laughter is silent and her hands are imitating a seal.

"Shut up, Laura! Like you have _any_ room to talk! The only social life you have is your job and no one even likes you there!" Derek defends, sounding childish.

"I – I do, t-too!" Laura breathes out, crying in her laughter.

"And that's not why I'm laughing so hard, Der-Bear."

"Don't call me that!" Derek growls and tackles Laura, who squeals and tries to wiggle away from Derek's tickling fingers.

"Derek! St-Stop! P-please!" Laura laughs, but Derek just sits on her to keep her in place.

Talia rolls her eyes and looks at Stiles and Scott; who is almost comatose from his petting, "You boys are staying for dinner I take it?"

"Sure, I guess. I mean, I've got nowhere to be. Scott will have to call Melissa, though."

Talia walks up the porch, steps over her children, and goes inside.

Stiles' focus is drawn when he hears Derek scream – not unlike terror – and the brunet looks up to find that Cora has tackled him off of Laura and the two girls are now getting revenge.


End file.
